


Tuktoyaktuk Ink

by elementalv



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, stop drop porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-07
Updated: 2007-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elementalv/pseuds/elementalv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser wants; Ray gives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuktoyaktuk Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LiveJournal’s [Stop, Drop and Porn](http://community.livejournal.com/stop_drop_porn/) community. The prompt was “tattoo.”

“You’re sure about this?”

“I —” Ben is lying on his stomach in front of the fireplace, cushioned by a soft rug. It’s only two o’clock in the afternoon, but it’s already dark outside, and sunrise will soon be nothing more than a memory for two months. He lifts his head and looks back over his shoulder. “Yes, Ray. I’m positive.”

“We could wait till summer, do this at a real parlor. Be safer that way. Look a lot better, too.”

“No.” Ben puts his head on his arms. “I couldn’t possibly — in a public — no. You’ll do fine.”

“Says you,” Ray mutters.

He takes a deep breath and dips the quill into the ink. Ben sharpened the quills and made the ink himself, using local ingredients and a recipe he found on the Web. Ray’s hand hovers over the slope of Ben’s buttocks, and for a long, tense moment, Ben thinks Ray won’t go through with it. But then he does, and the sharp prick of the quill pierces Ben’s skin.

It should be painful — irritating at the very least — but it isn’t. The sensation is unlike anything he has ever felt before, and as Ray continues to bite into Ben’s skin with quill and ink, Ben loses himself in the rhythm of Ray’s attention. Prick, prick, prick, curse, prick, prick, wipe, dip, pause, prick, prick — The experience comes nowhere close to matching Ben’s expectations yet manages to exceed them nonetheless.

An endless time later, Ray presses down firmly on Ben’s backside. “Sit still, would you?”

“I’m sorry — I can’t —” Ben’s hips move again, quite without permission.

“Yeah, I get it.” Ray sounds as breathless as Ben feels. “Just a little more, okay? Maybe five more minutes. That’s all you gotta hang on for.”

“I — all right.” Ben forces himself to relax, forces his attention from his erection, forces his hips up slightly to relieve the pressure. He silently counts down the seconds, backward from three hundred, hoping desperately that Ray is correct about the time remaining.

Two-hundred and thirty-two seconds later, Ray is washing Ben’s skin with an antiseptic agent. Eighteen seconds after that, Ray finishes taping the gauze pad down, and less than five seconds after that, Ben is finally on his back, his legs splayed, his penis hard and bobbing in time to his racing heart.

“Oh hell yes,” Ray says, just before leaning down to pull Ben’s erection into his mouth. The warmth, the moistness, the blessed perfection of being sucked by Ray all combine to take Ben straight to the edge and over it with barely a word of warning. One moment, he’s registering the relief of having Ray’s tongue swirling around the head of his penis, and the next, he’s arching up, his orgasm hitting harder than it has in years.

It’s embarrassing, and even as Ben stammers his way toward contrition, Ray lifts his head and says, “Don’t. Don’t you dare apologize for that.”

“But —”

“You do not get to apologize for being so turned on you can’t think straight.”

“Ray —”

“If you’re that worried about it, we can always practice some more.”

At that, Ben lifts his head. “Practice?”

Ray gives him a smile that would be more appropriate on Diefenbaker’s face. “You’ve got lots of skin,” he says, running his hand down Ben’s side.

Against all odds, Ben’s penis, which should remain flaccid for at least another day, twitches in interest.

  


  



End file.
